the life of a slave
by Bothworlds
Summary: sakura goes on a mission that changes her life r and r please chapter 5 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

disclaimer: these characters are Kishimotos not mine

note:expect lots and lots of lemon

my name is sakura and I am a slave. I have been for four years. My will is gone, my only desire is to do my masters wishes. Also to fuck ino of course. I will die in 20 or so years. By then I will have no doubt given birth to 15+ children. I have already given birth to two and am three months toward my third started on a mission years ago. This is the story of how it happened.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

I was running down a narrow corridor. The lighting was nonexistent. I could feel something else in the room. I looked down a saw I was naked. Confused I asked myself where the fuck I was. I would never truly find out. However I will learn what else is in the other end of the corridor. I turned around and saw something that shocked me. Four tentacle like appendages appeared out of the shadow. They where an odd blue color and were covered in a green goo. They where small but appeared long. Confusion turning into fear I decided to try to get away, and turn to run.

I kept on running for a long time. I only stopped when I reached the end of the corridor. I looked behind me and the tentacles were still coming. I sighed, I had no choice cut to use jutsus. I tied a clone justu but to my surprise nothing happened. I tried a substitution but it didn't work either. Now that I look back on it none of my ninja skills worked. I had no time to think before they struck. The first one struck first and grabbed my ankle. It was course and slimy. It was probably the most disgusting thing I ever and would ever touch in my life. I had little time to be preoccupied by this before it pulled me off my feet and started dragging me across the floor.

Suddenly the second tentacle grabbed my other ankle and joined in dragging me to the other end. I let out a scream and started clawing at the tentacles. The tentacles reacted a gain and the other two grabbed at my wrists. I tried to resist but the tentacles were to strong. Suddenly another tentacle started coming toward me. By this time I was even closer to the creature then before I started running. The tentacles stopped dragging me, standing up I prepared for the next tentacle. It went beneath my legs and then turned and went up my but. I let out a cry of pain and shock and resumed struggling. All the while it continued to squirm up my anus causing a mix of pain and, shocking to me, a little pleasure. My nipples hardened, it appeared I was.... turned on?

I could barely notice due to my situation but three more tentacles appeared. the first flew into my mouth. The first thing I noticed was the taste, it tasted like the worst thing you can think of. Squared. It wrestled my tongue for control of my mouth. As it reached reached down my throat choking me to a degree, the one in my butt kept crawling continuing to simultaneously cause me pain and arouse me. Meanwhile I was vaguely aware of the other two tentacles circling upward around my thighs. I tried to bite the tentacle in my mouth but it took a few tries. When I bit it off I experienced the only thing worse tasting the goo, it's blood. As I doubled over retching and vomiting. The anal tentacle withdrew. It was only then that I noticed the two had completely wrapped around my thighs and were right in front of my pussy opening. Only then did I realize what would come next, I shivered and prepared to take it. Oddly it didn't come. Instead they stopped at my pussy's lips and opened them wide. I cried in pain. This was the equivalent of being in labor. While rolling on the floor in pain, I caught a glimpse of seven more tentacles quickly coming toward me. I then realized why the two did what they did, and cried. harder. I let out a moan as all seven entered my defenseless pussy. As they made their way up inside of me I realized I belonged to whatever this is. I let out a small inaudible sob as everything faded to black, and I heard one word.

_Soon_

and then I woke up.

Shocked I jolted forward. It was all a dream? IT WAS ALL A DREAM I thought triumphantly, yet blissfully unaware. I was wearing a small shirt and short shorts. I wondered what was the deal with the dream but was interrupted by the clock. "o my god it's nine, I'm gonna be late". I undressed and prepared to meat kakashi and naruto. While doing so I noticed something odd. There was a purple triangle on my hand. I tried washing it but it didn't work. In fact I spent 15 minutes trying to get it off but failed deciding I would deal with it later, I never got a chance to. I dressed myself and left to meat with my team.

"wow sakura what took you so long" joked naruto

"now now" said kakashi "I'm late every day cut her some slack"

"yeah" answered naruto "but your allowed to be BELIEVE IT"

shut up naruto" I said before punching him "what are we doing today sensei, do we finally have permission to investigate sasukes whereabouts?"

"maybe" answered kakasi "we were told to talk to tsunade about a mission"

"finally" sighed naruto "I'm going to find him, BELIEVE IT!"

"whats with you and that phrase" I asked.

"BELEIVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT,"

"stop shouting" kakashi said calmly "let's head out".

All the way to the hokages office I was thinking of sasuke and where he probably was. Now I have completely forgot why I cared about him. He was just a boy, but then he was my life. Actually my life is right now about one person. But to me he is closer to a god. Oh master. Oh wait where was I. O yeah the hokages office. As the three of of us walked in tsunade sat at her desk just looking at paper work. For someone that age she was beautiful, With a absurd rack. Just thinking about it makes me horny. Master would like her. But wait, she was already too old.

"come in have a seat" she said.

"are we going after sasuke?" naruto asked impatiently.

"no" said tsunade flatly

"WHAT" me and naruto yelled simultaneously. " but we have to BELIEVE IT!" shouted a person whose name you could guess.

"shut up and hear are mission" quietly said kakashi.

Tsunade started "todays mission is b rank. You must go to the town of shen long and find and return princess oka of the land waterfalls. Two weeks ago she was kidnapped by unknown assailants. This has caused her father to get very angry, and is causing tension between the land of waterfalls and their neighbors the land of horses. Rumors have shown up that she is in shen long, that is why I am sending you there. The thing about shen long is this, it is a slaving town. Witch means she was captured by slavers. Her father gave us 80,000 units for ransom."

"80,000" naruto said in shock.

"yes" she replied "as a princess she is no doubt invaluable. If that is all you may leave."

naruto and kakashi got up and prepared to leave. I approached her and asked

"see this mark on my hand what is it."

after checking it she replied "apparently a tattoo"

confused I got up and prepared to leave. Leave on what would be my last mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Someday maybe, not today

Chapter two

this part is the story of how I got to shen long and how I got into the predicament that led to my enslavement, and eventually to my master finding me.

…..............................................................................................................................

as I ran through the trees I thought about the tattoo and the dram. I thought could they be connected? I mean that was a very bizarre dream, and I clearly didn't have the tattoo the night before. Maybe I should talk to kakashi about it. Maybe he can help figure out what the hell is going on. I was brought back to reality by the sound of naruto's annoying voice.

"there it is BELIEVE IT"

"good we are here" kakashi said "we need to stay together getting lost isn't a good idea"

"come on" I said ignorantly "we're ninjas what are they going to do?"

"i don't but just in case" he replied.

Upon arriving in the town I was disgusted. It was a horrible spectacle of people. Men and a few woman romped around the streets. There where few standing buildings, but mainly tents. The streets where full of people in chains and collars standing on sidewalks advertising themselves. The streets were slimy and wet with some liquid I won't specify Many of the slave woman where naked. People where calling out things such as "two for 10000" "step right here we have the finest quality meat" and "I'll take them". As we were walking by a man grabbed my chin and turned to kakashi and said

"I'll pay you 18000 for her"

kakashi turned to him and said "we are not interested".

He let go of me and walked away. I almost chased after him before kakashi stopped me. It would be bad to make a seen. If they knew we were ninjas then the mission would be blown. We spent two days walking around searching the vendors before we found her. I was very angry because guys had tried to buy me several times. However one time something odd happened. A guy asked kakashi if I was for sale. He answered no. but, then the man said "but she has the mark". I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he turned and walked away. While looking through auction tents we got lucky.

"I'm getting bored BELIEVE IT"

"stop saying that" I replied.

"but I am BELIEVE IT"

"um you two" said kakashi

"i will say BELIEVE IT as much as I want to BELIEVE IT"

" you two look" kakashi almost yelled

on the stage was a man and a naked girl probably 17 or 18. she had long black hair a beautiful white skin. Her breasts were moderately sized. She had handcuff, shackles on her feat, and a collar. The man stood up and said. "this is the beautiful princess oka of the land waterfalls. And today I am going to give you a little exhibition of her before her auction in four days". As the men cheered the man took out of his bag a small device that I quickly realized was a dildo. "you bastard" I muttered under my breath. and then he plunged it in her hard. She let out a cry, and the he turned it on. It started to vibrate insider her causing her to moan out softly. First she started looking uncomfortable as it got to work in her pussy. Then she started moaning louder and louder, until she was practical screaming. In her eyes you could see her humiliation. You could see liquid running down her leg as she got closer and closer to cumming. And then finally in a defeated mess she started to cum and collapsed crying and cumming all over the floor. With that the man attached a leash to her said "this was just a taste, come back in four days if you want her". And then he left.

I thought about this for a minute. What had just happened to her was horrible. Just horrible. If not a little a little................... arousing? No,no, I tried to shake that thought from my head but it would not budge. Then my mind started to wander, instead of the princess on that stage, in my mind it turned to me. I was naked and collared. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet had manacles. I had a ball gag in my mouth and I was being led to the stage by a leash. Once at the center of the stage the man stopped. He chained the manacles to ground and said "this is sakura haruna, tomorrow she is for sale." then the man said with a grin "But before I am going to give you a little demonstration of her. One you won't forget." then he reached for his bag. With a whimper I knew what he was going to get. It was a ten inch dildo, one he loved to use to play with his "toys". He took the dildo and placed it up to my cunt and said "cheer if you want it to go in". Unfortunately they cheered. He plunged it hard into my defenseless pussy. I let out a scream, I had never felt more full in my life. It hurt, and it was humiliating. And then he turned it on. I tried to cry out, beg him to stop, but I was gagged still. It vibrated in my pussy causing a mix of pain and pleasure as I slowly got wet. By this point my hips were gyrating and tears were coming out of my eyes. Combined with my juices now flowing down my leg, it was enough to get the crowd laughing cruelly. I started to moan louder under my gag as wave of euphoria washed over me. The pain was gone now. The humiliation was gone now. I was starting to cry out so loud even my gag could not stop it. And just then he turned it off. I looked at the man sorrowfully, and then stated whimpering. I wanted to get fucked so bad. Just then he spoke up. "what does the little whore want to cum" he said with a grin. I started nodding almost on the verge of tears due to remaining on the verge of a climax that wouldn't come. "tell you what, if you tell me how much of a little whore you are and how you will do whoever buys you says, and finally how much you want me to make you cum, then I might let you", he said before removing the gag. "please" I whimper patheticly "I'm a little whore and I'll do whatever whoever buys me tells me to. Just please, I need to cum so bad". Then the man grows a scowl and walks over to me with a scowl. He then proceeds to bitch slaps me across the face and says "you forgot the word master bitch". "PLEASE MASTER, IF YOU LET ME CUM, THEN I'LL DO WHATEVER THE PERSON WHO BUYS ME ASKS BECAUSE I'M A LITTLE WHORE" I yell at the top of my lungs unable to take it anymore. "good enough" he says "but I'm doing this for them not you bitch". And then he turns it back on. I let out a scream. After a few seconds it enough and I start cumming all over the ground. Wave after wase of pleasure hits me as I sink to my knees. "uggh" "uggh" "UUUUGGGGHHHH I'M A LITTLE WHORE". And then the man uchains me from the floor. To my sorrow takes out the dildo. And then dragging me by the leash says "if you want her the bidding, is tomorrow". And then I return to reality.

"come on we have to talk to him". Said kakashi.

"that was …......... odd BELIEVE IT!" I said................. nah just fucking with you it was naruto.

"let's go" is what I actually said, still thinking about what had just happened. And what I just fantasized about (shiver)

We followed the man into one of the few actual structures. He went into a back room that was guarded by many gaurds some of whom appear to be ninjas. We waited a few minutes but then the man came back out.

"so interested in her huh" said the horrible man.

"yes, said kakashi "she is quite something"

"indeed she is something. this one here" he said looking at me "she's not bad" at which point I flashback to my previous fantasy

"she is not for sale" said kakashi

"a shame" said the man " she is quite stunning, she could get at least 15000. but it's oka your interested in correct?'

"yes" said kakashi "we could wait for the auction, but I would like to purchase her now."

"interesting" said the man "how much are you offering"

"80000"

"no dice" said the man "i figure between her looks and her princess status I could get at least 80000 at most maybe 120000. so I'll tell you what, if you come to me with 100000 before the auction, then you can have her here and now, o.k."

"are you sure"

"positive"

"fine" finishes kakashi " we will return.

on the way back we all keep silent. We know it takes three days to get to the village for more supplies, and another three to return. In that time the auction will already have gone by. And we don't have enough money to buy her. As soon as we get to the apartment we break into open discussion.

"well this is bad" says kakashi.

"you best BELIEVE IT!"

"how should we proceed" I say

"i don't know" said kakashi "we don't have anyway of getting the 20,000, and I doubt we'll win the auction. What can we do"

"can we break into the building BELIEVE IT?"

'I doubt it, the place was full of guards, some of whom I detected chakra from"

"but maybe BELEIVE IT"

"no naruto, not possible"

then suddenly I get an idea, one that if I did not love my master so much I would seriously regret.

"do we have anything to sell BELIEVE IT?"

"yeah" I said slowly "me"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BELIEVE IT"

"i said we could sell me, I'm worth about enough, and so long as they don't know I'm a ninja, I can break out easy"

'hell no BELIEVE IT"

"actually, no sakura is right, it should not be hard for her to escape"

"still, no way BELIEVE IT"

"sakura are you sure you want to" kakashi said "what if they want to check your not a threat with something horrible, are you sure?"

"yes" I said foolishly "as a ninja it doesn't matter if I have to sacrifice my life or in this my virginity for the mission, it is the ninja way"

"very well then tomorrow we go, but you still have time to back out"

"i have made my decision, after I escape I will meet you suun drive, of if not then lin street"

"understood" said kakashi

"do what you want" said naruto 'but I refuse to get involved BELIEVE IT"

"thanks naruto" I say "now I have to prepare, I have a long day ahead of me".

I go to my room and get into my PJ's. All the while I think about my fantasy and what I had just suggested I do. As I go to bed the thought never occurs to me that I will never go to sleep again free.

….............................................................................................................................................................

the set up phase is almost over.

From now on expect a chapter every saturday


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if anybody had any illusions about my ownership of these character, then I'll tell you for a fact I don't own them

writers note:the setup is almost over, bare with me okay. I ask that you send in reviews for several reasons. first so I can find out how I am doing and to know what you all think of it, I'm sort of knew at this. second what needs improvements. and finally what you want to see in this, because while I know where I want this to go, there is certainly leeway enough for me to input as many of your suggestions as possible. So please tell me what you like, don't like, and where you want this to go.

More notes: I know that some of you were probably wondering why you haven't seen hinata yet, the reason is that this is not primarily a hin/sk fic, while elements of it exist it is more general fic.(note expect some sak/hin sex) While you can say it is a sakura fic for obvious reasons she will shortly move away from the center, though she will remain one of the main characters. Truth be told I have to say this might be a ten/hin fic, though I might be wrong. With that I start the chapter.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

this is the story of what happened on the last night of my freedom. It was a brief recluse t the events about to happen. Here is the story.

…..................................................................................................................................................................I was walking down the street of the leaf village. As I walked I saw ino walking up the street. I stopped and yelled "hey". She turned around and replied "sakura what is going on". We chatted for fifteen minutes before turning and leaving. The entire time I felt some odd feeling growing in my chest. No longer able to stand it it turned around. I strode up to ino and spun in her around. "what is it sak-" she managed to get out before my mouth planted a passionate kiss on her lips. At this point the feeling was overwhelming and I went for another round. in seconds my tongue had breached her lips and was exploring her mouth. In seconds she stopped resisting and joined in the kiss. As out tongues clashed my hands darted forward and unstrapped her garb. I was briefly aware of her hands unbuttoning my top. and then she brought in the power and took control of the kiss. Suddenly her tongue was in my mouth and my hands were in being pushed back by hers. I let out a moan and the pulled away. "i knew you couldn't resist me" she said "come on lets go somewhere more private." and then she pushed me into her house. She shoved me on to the bed and took off my shorts. ""hey" I let out before being silenced by her tongue in my mouth for another round. As her tongue explores my whole mouth her hands explore my now underwear. I feel myself getting wet, and so does she. She withdraws from my mouth. And leaving me laying moaning goes a little lower. She pulls my panties off and puts her mouth righ in front of the mouth of my pussy. And right as she puts her tongue in I wake up.

My first reaction to waking up was noticing that my body was on fire. Or at least it felt like it. I screamed to myself and threw of my sheets. It then suddenly slowed and started cooling. However I already threw off my pajamas. Returned to normal at last I looked around I was in my bed in shen long. My blanket, sheets and p.j.'s where strewn across the floor. I was wearing leopard skin colored panties, and a leopard skin colored bra with a pink ribbon.

My first thought was what was the deal with the hot flash it was random and just scary. Then my mind drifted to the dream. This was the third weird dream or daydream I had had in a week. First tentacle rape, then enslavement masturbation, and now lesbianism, what is wrong with me i thought. Then I looked down at my hand, the tattoo had something to do with it, I knew that for sure. That done I stared down at my body for the first time in a while. As a sixteen year old I was beginning to reach the end of my bodies growth. I had long very faintly muscular legs. Upper medium sized thighs, a thin beautiful belly and lower c sized beasts, also my butt was not big but not small, and very round. My face was certainly not hard on the eyes though my hair was inexplicably pink, something my doctors were still baffled about.

Just then I hear a noise outside. I call out "who's there". Just then I hear a voice just getting some water BELIEVE IT".

"do you have to yell" I say "it's the middle of the night"

"honestly" naruto says while walking in "no".

Just then he notices my barely clothed state. He turns his gaze away blushingly and I pick up a blanket and hold it over my midsection. Then I notice that naruto is himself in what he sleeps in, a t-shirt and a pair of boxes. In the back of my mind I can't say I don't find him attractive.

I speak first and say "well, now that you've seen me in my undies why are you still here".

"i don't know"he says "looking down. Honestly I suppose it's because I don't want you to go tomorrow. I just have a bad feeling that something might happen, and I can't let that happen. Believe it."

I was touched by his concern. And kind of shocked. He cares about me this much I though. And I to a degree get somewhat more turned on.

"awwwwww," I say "don't worry, i''ll be fine". I say now with my levels of attraction rising every second.

"i know, I just have a feeling". And then he looks down at the blanket. And says "you know I don't see why your so concerned about your body, your quite good looking".

If I hadn't been so horny I probably would have been offended, but as it stood I was fighting a loosing battle against my relentless hormones. I tried to contain it as long as I could but, eventually my hormones win out. I drop my blanket get in a seductive pose, and then kiss him. He so shocked that it gives me time to get him on his back. I glare at him and then say "shirt off". He doesn't need telling twice and takes it off, and then I go in towards his mouth, the straps of my bra going to the sides of my arms. Just the I notice a flip and suddenly I'm on bottom trying to figure out how it happened. In shocking time using skills he no doubt learned from the pervy hermit he had my bra and panties on the ground. At witch point he starts with one hand caressing my right boob and with the other my pussy. Within in seconds I'm wet and moaning, my pert nipple being played around with by expert hands. At witch point he whips out his cock. Rather then go for the bottom he shoves it in my still moaning mouth and begins to motion back and forth with it. My tongue starts licking it like a freaking piece of Candy. not forgetting about my pussy he continues fingering it keeping me gasping. As I lick and lick I start to realize it is not long before either of us cums. His hands are to skillful l and my tongue is to enthusiastic about the taste of cock. Eventually the matter of who cums first is driven from my mind by a mix of sexual euphorias. The question of who cums first is answer ed by a load in unleashed in my mouth. The taste of skeet is refreshing and erotic and I swallow every last gulp. In fact the act of his cumming setts my climax into gear. Within seconds I'm coming all over the bed. After that we sort of lie there for a minute. Naked on my bed. E just sort of look at each other and eventually he leaves. And I go back to bed.

….................................................................................................................................................................

you will notice this chapter is all smut. That is because I felt you needed a bone before the next four witch has one instance of smut in the four.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

disclaimer: raise your hand if you think I own this. If you raised your hand you are stupid.

Note: reveiwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the following story is that of how I entered the house of bondage. Just for the record not all of this I directly saw. The parts I didn't see I either heard from someone, or guessed. Here is the story.

…................................................................................

I woke up groggy that morning. I looked down at my body and realized with a shock that I was naked. Then I remembered the events of the previous night. Then I remembered that today I was to be sold. I get a pair of silk white panties on, and a likewise silk bra. Waiting for kakashi to arrive I think about the night before. I already knew what happened with naruto. However the dream was odd. I mean I had never thought a single gay thought in my life. I concluded it must be for the same reason as the tentacle thing and the day dream. Something is amiss, I can feel it. Then kakshi entered the room. He was wearing an odd garb. It was sort of a Bedouin outfit covering all but one eye.

"we have a big day ahead of us, let's get you ready" He said.

He first gave me a sexy looking pink nightie. Then a pair of slippers. For the costume he gently put a pair of handcuffs on behind my back. Then he put on a nice leather collar with d rings but made sure it was not too tight. After that he put a silk white gag in my mouth, and attached a leash to the collar. At that point I looked like a one of the uppermost expensive and pretty of the girls on the street. Kakashi looked me over and said, "that will do, you will blend in". He lead me down to the street by the leash. On the way I caught naruto's eye, it would be the last time I would see him for years.

As he led me thru the street the constant offer for my sale became a downpour. The other girls looked at me sorrowfully, they knew the fate of pretty girls like myself. "18000" "17000" "25000". as kakashi heard that he turned to the source of the offer it was a very large tent with a man standing in the door way. It was a well groomed man in a suit.

"she is quite something" he said to kakashi while looking at me "do you want to sit down and talk terms of sale"

"yes" said kakashi "i think I would"

we entered the tent. In the middle there was a desk with two chairs on either side. It was fairly roomy and it had a metal trunk on one side. There was also a doorway that led to a second large tent. Kakashi sat down on one side while the man sat down on the other side. I stood by kakashi's side.

"the man started, my name is hirohito. I would like to purchase this particular piece of merchandise." he said looking at me with a smile on his face

"yes my name is kakashi" he said and gave hiro a firm handshake "yes I would like to sell her. My asking price 28000 as you can see she is lovely, furthermore she is young and very tamed, if you want you can examine her."

"yes" he said "i would like to examine her, but I doubt I would pay quite that much."

kakashi pushed me to his side and began his examination. He started with my legs

he felt my smooth shaven legs to start with. i shivered, his hands were clearly adept at making girls want it. As his hands checked out my thighs i would have let out a moan but my gag stopped it. Then he checked my tush. He touched it lightly . Then he checked my back looking for defects but at the same time rubbed it. By this point I could feel my panties getting wet. Next he took a look at my cuffed hands, he stared at it a minute before moving on. Next he checked my front touching my breasts. Finally he took a look my face grabbing my chin and looked into my eyes.

Finally he said "i am prepared to agree to your offer. But first I must check with my superiors" and then he went behind the door.

…............................................................................................

what happened next I don't know for sure but some verbal clues from m captors gave me this picture of what went behind the door. Hiro enters and says

"well she has the mark"

"i know" says a man "i was just having tuzaki check her out"

at which point tuzaki spoke up "they both clearly have chakra signals. They are definatly on the retrieval mission."

then hiro spoke up again "so should I check her with rose bud to make sure she will come quitly."

"yes" said tuzaki "i was right about to recommend that"

"good" says the man "but tuzaki prepare for a fight. If she does resist then you ned to take both out. We can't have the ninja villages find out about us just yet"

then hiro leaves the room

…..........................................................................................................................

while that was happening I was standing around triying to get my juices stopped. I can't cum here I thought. Not in front of kakashi. Then hiro wakled back.

"i have permission, I just have to do one more test"

"what kind of test?"

"just to make sure she isn't a ninja in disquise" he said pleasantly while while looking through the case. suddenly he finds whatever he was looking for and says "i just want to show her rose bud". And then my heart sinks as I find out what rosebud is. It was a massive foot long dildo covered in spies.. as he approaches me and pulls my panties down I let out a wimper. My eyes start to tear and I think don't resist, don't resist. But then he puts it in my cunt and I wish I was dead. The pain of it was incredible. As my vagina becomes a mess of blood. If it weren't for the gag, I would have yelled at the top of my lungs. Then he turned it on the pain magnified. As it throbbed thru my vagina I sank to my knees. The pain was to much. A mix of my juices and my blood ran down my leg. By this point I was sobbing. I wanted it to end. I looked up at hiro, and I saw a grin on his face. I looked at kakashi and though his face was hidden I knew he had a look of sorrow. But by this point it didn't matter anymore. The pain was being diluted by the greater quanithies of liquids. My cunt was swelling up. At the same time I knew I was on the verge of an orgasm. And then It came. As I was crying on the floor. This orgasm was not pleasurable. It hurt and I wanted it to end. By the time the orgasm was over. I thought he would take it out. But he didn't. I tried to takein a deep breath and ignore the pain. But the collar prevented it. And kept on taking, wishing for an end the whole time. Meanwhile. Down below a second orgasm came closer and closer every second. By the time it came I was beyond humiliation. I was indeed as kakashi said it, tamed.

Satisfied he took rosebud content. Then he said. "yes that is fine. Here is your money". Kakashi took the money gave me a final glance and then left. Hiro then went up to me, still crying on the floor. He pulled up the blood soaked panties, took me by the leash and then led me away. I was thinking of how to make my escape when something hit me from behind knocking me out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

disclaimer:you don't get a funny disclaimer, I'm mad at you. Naruto and all it's character are property of viz media

Note: how lazy are you people. You have wrote less reviews then there are chapters. I wrote a watchmen crack fic that got less then 1/12 of the hits, yet it still got TWICE THE REVEIWS. TWICE. How are you people that lazy. Write reviews before I consider shelfing this out of anger. That is why this is a day late

…..........................................................................................................................................

this next story is not of mine. It does not particularly tell how I met my master. However this is where the story of naruto and kakashi end. I would meet naruto one more time. Kakashi dies before I could meet him. This story was told to me by naruto and hinata, who got most of the story from naruto's and kakashi's reports as well as a conversation with anko. This is simply the story of how the mission ends.

…...........................................................................................................................................................

kakashi left the tent worried. These people were clearly more competent then the rest of the fact they seemed quite on the ball. He looked back at the sign on the tent. It said nashima human investments. At this kakashi smirked. Clever name, he thought. It is a name he could easily remember. That done he returned to the hotel to get the money ready.

"hey naruto I'm heading after oka you go to lin street, after getting oka I will go to suun. If you find her, then you guys sho8uld head after me. Likewise if I find her Ill pick you up. Then we should head to the hotel for a brief packing, and then leave. We don't want to stay long enough to be found harboring an escaped slave. If not then we will meet up here and investigate further."

then naruto responds "we'll find her BELIEVE IT"

the the two leave.

Kakashi first heads to the tent of the man who owned oka. The man was quite happy to sell her for kakashi's price. "ah that 100,000. you can have her". He slaps her ass and then shoves her to the floor at kakashi's feet. "i bet you liked that slut" the man says "i hope he likes it rough". At that oka just gives a sob. The man then attaches the leash to oka's collar. "enjoy" he says. The first thing he does is leader her to the hotel. Then he syas to her.

"my name is kakashi. I am a leaf ninja. I was sent by your father on a mission to rescue you".

At that a smile crosses her face.

"papa sent you.......................... so i'm free. I'm free!".

"yes, let me remove the collar".

He then removes her collar and shackles. Then he hands her one of my shirts, one of my pairs of shorts. And a pair of my panties and bra. We are the same size. She puts my socks and shoes and then says.

"are we leaving this dreadful place yet?"

"not yet" kakashi says "there are still some things we must do"

then he fills her in on the mission thus far. She agrees that they should go to suun. "After all" she says I would never condemn another girl to this."

they go to sin and sit there for four hours. I don't show up. After a while they return to the hotel.

"maybe she didn't escape BELIEVE IT"

"i doubt it says kakashi "she is a highly trained ninja"

then oka chimes in "um where did you sell her. From rumors I know more about the area then you".

"nashima human investments"

an expression of shock crosses her face. "NHI. NHI? You moron. NHI targets high profile targets. They are supposed to be so secure kage couldn't break out. They only go after targets like princesses and ninjas however because of there massive profits from individuals, they don't gather to many girls to sell before moving around. They are rumored to be able to sense ninja a mile away. Also they are rumored to have a ways of galvanizing a girls resistance so hard they will be incapable of escape. You couldn't have picked a wrong place to sell her".

Kakashi was instantly worried. Deciding he needed to act fast he sped off in the direction f the NHI tent. But to his horror he only found a vacant lot. Sad he went to bed. They spent the next two days hopping despratly I would show up. I didn't. After a while kakashi realized this was futile and resolved to return to village to prepare a rescue mission. The first chance he get he heads to the kages reports the details of the mission and recommends a rescue be organized. She agrees, but she tells him he is too delirious to lead them. Instead she sends anko to lead the team. To this he reluctantly agrees. Little does he know he will never see me again.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

disclaimer: this city is afraid of me I've seen it's true face. The streets are an extended gutters and the gutters are filled with blood. One day the sewers will scab over and all the vermin will drown. The collective filth of all there sex and murder will foam up to there waste, and all the whores and politicians will look and shout, do you own the trademarks on the characters and setting of the naruto universe, and I will look down and whisper no viz does

note on the topic of the disclaimer:if you don't get the joke I just made then shame on you. Go read or watch watchmen. On dvd and blue-ray now.

Note:i kindly ask you to please review, another review-less weak will probably convince me to shelf this temporarily and work on something else. Don't make me do that.

….....................................................................................................................................................

the story that follows is my initiation to the life of slavery.

….............................................................................................................................................................

I woke up with a start. The first thing I noticed was I was naked. I was in a dark room. I tried to take a deep breath but my neck was restricted. I tried to move to feel the disturbance only to find my hands bound behind my back by manacles of some king. There were shackles on my feet that after trying to walk I figured out had a very thin chain. Also there was a tight feeing on my upper left arm and upper right thigh. there is a gag in mouth. There was a small breeze and my nipples hardened. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was getting knocked out. The I remembered I have to meet with kakashi and naruto. I try to break the restraints on my arms only to find my immense strength wasn't working. In fact I can't feel my own chakra. Just then a door opens.

A voice I recognize as hiro's says "trying to break out using chakra won't work we have restrained you against using it. Don't be surprised we know, we have chakra sensors." I feel foolish instantly. How could I have blundered so. I take the opportunity to check my status. i instantly confirm the manacles and shackles on my feet. The force blocking my breath is a tight metal collar. The pressure on my forearm and thigh are these metal bands pressing tight against my skin. I also notice my pussy had not fully recouped from rosebud. "i see you noticed the metal bands. They are chakra suppressors. They can't be removed and they are made of grade n titanium. Even if you get one it shouldn't matter because both suppress it. You are here to be sold, as a ninja and very pretty girl you fetch a good price as a prostitute and breeding stock. Seeing as any offspring will have chakra and will receive higher prices." this comment worries me. Breeding stock. I'm trapped and there is no way out.

"however" hiro goes on smirking at the worried look on my face. "the reason I am speaking to you is the process you must undergo before sale. I tell you because as a ninja the crushing of your hope will be priceless. The treatment you will go through is a night in a room with a namoy beast. It is a massive tentacled monster with an affinity to young girls. It penetrates the fallopian tube and reworks the hormones. It's affects are unique and raise a girls price by a lot. It has several affects. First the buttocks grows. Second the breasts swell with milk several sizes larger. However the main effects deal with the sex drive. Those who go through the process are instantly bisexual. However they are infantily more attracted to girls. The sex drive is overdrived so the mere thought of sex becomes overcharged so that........ well you'll see" he finished with a smile that made my blood curl "you need sex with a female once a day or a male will hold you for twelve hours. Overlap time adds a little bit to the total time before you need more sex. The mere looking at another girl will get you wet. Unless you stick something in there self masturbation won't work. Fingering yourself, or self dildo will get you about an hour. The effect also causes you to became more susceptible to suggestion making you easier to tame. It causes you to be incapable of making or holding hair on any part of your body beside your head." looking down at my pubes he then says"so that bush you have right there will fall out. However just to warn you it also has the affect of shortening your life span. Menopause will kill you. However there is an easy to find out cure. I will tell you this so as to make things more interesting. Should you take this cure to the effects of the namoy meddling before you give birth to your first child then you will return to normal. However after that it won't work. Just to warn you it takes two months to prepare, so if you escape at eight your screwed. However that situation is doubtful. Considering your beauty and the value of potentially offspring you will be knocked up quick. However we arn't bad people. We will provide you with food and water till your sold and we make sure t keep you with other girls so as to quench your desire to fuck. Also we have taken steps to make your visit with the namoy as painless as possible. The gag is for your benefit. The beast is quite unpleasant. But you know that, you have already seen it. The mark on your hand proves it. Last week you had a dream of a sexual assault by a monster. That is how it marks future victims. Recently you may have found yourself horny and possessing of submissive and homosexual dreams. They will continue. The process will begin on an hour." then he finished by saying "that is all, I hope it isn't too bad for you". Then he left closing the door again.

This left me an hour to think about what he said. Milk filled breasts and a huge ass will be trouble. The bisexuality and sex addiction didn't sound fun either. But what really created dread was the menopause death and the limited reversibility. She knew she was pretty, and with bigger boobs and ass she would look even better. I will be knocked up soon and then i'm pretty doomed. However at that time a small part of me was relieved. So that is what was happening to me. However I fell in despair. My only hope was a rescue, and that probably wouldn't come. Remembering the dream last week I get fearful. That but without the pause would be horrible. I really hoped my vagina would be less Raw by the time it came.

And those were the thoughts crossing my mind as the hour went. After a while two men came in. first they gave me a through check over. Taking extra rime in one particular spot. As soon as they Finnish they attach a leash to my collar and lead me through the hallways of there compound. They lead me slowly due to the small chain between my shackles. Eventually they enter a damp fairly dark room. There are maybe eight other girls in there with me. They stop at a pole towards the center, and then they tie the leash to it. They leave and then I prepare myself for what is coming next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I really hate to stop the show but I thought you might like to know I don't own these characters, and he wants you all to sing along now let me introduce to you the one and only owner of naruto kkkkkiiiiisssshhhhhhiiiimmmmmoootttttoooo

note: that was a joke about the end of sergeant pepper's lonely hearts club band. If you don't know what that is you are uncultured.

Note: i know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm not fully back yet. but i found the time to write this. the hiatus is still running i hope to fully resume both this and my other running fic soon. until i do however here's this

…................................................................................................................

his story is about my time with the namoy beast.

…..........................................................................................................................................

outside a compound in the land of earth a squad of ninja lead by anko finally arrive. It is nightfall. They had been searching for the slaver building all over this region. They had finally found it. They wait preparing to spring me from my confinement. Little do they know they are being watched.

The ninja known as tuzaki watches them from a nearby cliff. He is completely undetected. He takes out a pair of binoculars and examines the ninja thoughtfully. They are all chunins except an attractive woman (anko) who appears to be leading them. Thee is no doubt he can take them he is one of the strongest ninja in the region. He used to be a rock ninja, but that was before he found out how well the slavers pay. Now he works as security. The woman seems maybe 26 or 27. she has large breasts and is very beautiful. He doesn't know her as anko of konoha, but he sees she could be a target. Using the binoculars he takes a closer look. In seconds his suspicion is confirmed. On her left hand there is the mark. minutes later a rain of kunai kill all of the ninja but one. Before she can react she is knocket out by an unseen force. Tuzaki carries the unconscious anko back to the compound thinking of the commission bonus he was about to get.

…..................................................................................................................................

back in the chamber of the namoy the door closer and I feel a familiar presence. First I hear a scream. These girls are also aware of what is happening. They must be reaping the first round. She stood there getting more and more scared every second. She hears the girls scream as they are violated by the force that she had yet to see. The anticipation is the worst part. I stoop thee fom minutes on end waiting for something to happen. Eventually I get so frightened that I pee where I am standing. Then I think ODF something. The other girls don't have gags to keep the tentacles out of there mouths. They actually did show some mercy. Just then a tentacle appears out of the fog heading toward me. There is no point in resisting I know they will get me one way or another.

The first one dosn't bother wrapping me, It can tell I am already restrained. However it dosn't do anything yet. It just feels my skin. It touches my breast. Then my cheek. It's touch is cold and makes me shiver. After a while of just feeling me it eventually recedes. Under my gag I breath a sigh of releif. I have no doubt that without the gag it would have gone in my mouth. However the relief is momentary. Seconds later four different tentacles fly at me. They are different they are not slimy, they have a spike on them and are filled with a different liquid. If I had to guess today I would say that they contained a solution that causes fat cells to enter an area or in the case of breasts, tricks them into believing there is a need for milk.

Two of them pierce my breasts. The other two go around the back and enter my butt cheeks. Behind the gag I yell out in pain. It was at the same level of pain as the rosebud. Seconds later they start pumping my breasts and ass with the goo inside. I can feel the goo enter my flesh and I cry out again. It stung bad. The tentacles eventually started pumping in a rhythm. The front two pump with such force that it knocks my torso back. Then the back two pump with enough to send my pelvis forward. I have enough time to return to position before another wave comes. After a while I start sobbing. The pain is horrible and it never seems to end. In the back ground I hear the sobbing, yelling, and begging, of the other girls. However in my current state I to my shame couldn't help but get turned on. As the tentacles continue to pump there goo in my privet gets wet. However I get no pleasure out of this sexual high. The goo itself isn't what the size increases are. It only causes them. So thus the goo itself doesn't have to be manageable. It is in fact quite heavy. After a while the tentacles finish and leave.

The goo proves to heavy to stand with and I sink to the ground crying. I hear girls yell out that they want to go home and I sympathize. I want to be home too. Not in a dark dungeon with super heavy breast and ass. But my momentary respite is then over as another six tentacles came over.

The first one slithered under my overfull ass till it reached my hole. I let out a tiny wimper of pain as It crawled up my already sore butt hole. My pain was horrendous. My breasts hurt, my ass hurt. And now my innards were being explored. Just as with the dream however it was a bit of a turn on. My pussy was getting wetter every second. Not unnoticing my slowly getting wetter pussy the other five begin there approach. Incapable of any moves of resistance, i just sits there sobbing. The first two come up to my wet outer lips and spread them apart. Not quite as far as before, do to the fact that there were less that need to enter, but it is still painful.

I just sit there and take it. The three other tentacles enter my vagina. They crawl there way up my still torn up passage. It hurts worse then even the spiked tentacles. As they crawl the goo on them fill my vagina. By this point it takes all my fading might to listen to what is going on around me. The chorus of screams grows louder every second. However I can't listen long and soon the pain is too much to ignore. The tentacles reach my cervix, I can feel it as they burst through the last bastion of defense of my womb. At the same time the anal tentacle probed so far up it made jump despite the added wight. In the midst of my pain I let out a moan under my gag. I am painful getting violeated and some part of me likes it.

I start to notice another liquid in between my legs beside the goo. I rub my thighs together. Despite the extreme pain, and the violation I was getting close to cumming. However I stop paying attention to that when the tentacles enter my uterus. The feeling is so horrible that I barf. Unfortunately the gag stops it. Now as I get tentacle raped from both ends my mouth is full of barf. I am on the brink of choking on my own bile. The tears continue streaming down my face.

I jump again as the tentacle enters my small intestine. The pain in my ass is magnified. At the same time the arousal it causes does likewise. To my horror I find myself moving moving my hips back and forth to the continued violations of my pussy. I was shocked, I was humping the tentacles. As they penetrated further deep within me I felt them reach my fallopian tubes. This is it I thought. The moment of truth. As soon as they reach my ovaries it's all over. Then I'm a bisexual sex addicted slave, who will die in her early fifties. As the goo enters my tubes it is too much. To my embarrassment i'm cumming all over the floor. When I think about it today, I think it is an act of mercy by the beast. That it has you cumming right before the most painful part is no coincidence. It is a way to keep your mind off the tentacles forcing themselves into the much smaller tubes. By the time the climax ends the pain sets in. it makes all the rest of the pain look like a ride in the carnival. However it does not last long, seeing ass how they are almost at the ovaries by the time the climax ends.

I know when they reach there destination by the end of the pain of them forcing there way down the Fallopian tubes. Meanwhile the third tentacle is covering every inch of my uterus with the goo. A sudden feeling shoots through me. In seconds the pain is gone and I feel drowsy. This feeling lasts until it is done. I feel the tentacles slide out my tubes. At he same time the tentacle retracts from my goo filled posterior. At that time my sobs reach there greatest point. Not from pain, by this point my uterus and canal are so numb I almost can't feel it. I am crying about the cementing of my slavery. Silently the tentacles exit my body and leave me silently.

I sit in the darkness just crying. The chorus of pain had long since stopped. Any and all girls were either finnished like me, or having the tentacles retract. I do however hear the sound of sobbing mixing with my own coming from everywhere. Eventually the door opens and men file in. they pick up the girls and leave. Two men walk up to me, unhook the leash, and pick me up. I am so heavy with goo that it takes both of them. By this point I no longer offer any resistance and just let myself be carried. As soon as they reach my cell they drop me back in. I remain on the floor crying, too heavy to do anything but lay on the ground.


End file.
